


The One with the Nose Piercing

by muttationpeeta



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, and they love each other, i just really love these boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muttationpeeta/pseuds/muttationpeeta
Summary: Ronan gets a nose piercing. Adam isn't expecting it.





	The One with the Nose Piercing

**Author's Note:**

> So I was thinking to myself 'hey Ronan Lynch would look hella good with a nose ring' which led me to think 'hey Adam would think Ronan looks hella good with a nose ring' and this fanfic was born.

Adam could not recall the last time he had a moment to relax. For the past two weeks, he had worked overtime at Boyd’s every day before summer vacation started as a way to make some extra cash to have when he left for college in the fall. When he arrived at his small apartment at St. Agnes, he would make a beeline to his desk to study for upcoming finals and to work on final projects before squeezing in a few hours of sleep. He rose with the sun each day and off to Aglionby he went and the cycle continued on this way for what seemed like years.

 The worst part of these weeks had been the lack of time he had spent with Ronan. Most days, Ronan would pick up Adam from the auto shop after his shift and drop him off in front of the church, but never coming inside. Ronan knew that Adam had finals to worry over and that he would only be a distraction, so once he saw Adam was safely through the door, he would drive off into the night.

 Adam didn’t even have the comfort of seeing him in the hallways at school anymore. Ronan’s relationship with school had already been strained but with the grief of having to deal with the death of his mother, the near-death of one of his best friends and the vanishing of another, going to class had been at the bottom of his priorities. Adam understood and respected Ronan’s decision to never return to Aglionby. While school had been a safe haven and form of escape for all of his life, it had been the exact opposite for Ronan. Adam knew that higher education was right for him, but it didn’t have to be right for everyone else.

 Now, though, Adam was finished with exams and projects and in a few minutes, he would also be finished with his last shift at Boyd’s. Those last few minutes seemed to last longer than the last two weeks and maybe it was because Adam hadn’t seen Ronan in the past two days due to conflicting schedules and he would finally be seeing his boyfriend later that night. Ronan had texted him (which had panicked Adam at first since Ronan rarely used his cellphone) that he wouldn’t be able to pick him up from Boyd’s because he had let time get away from him while he was dreaming at the Barns and that he would meet him at his apartment. Adam didn’t mind all that much since it gave him some time to finish up a bit of Latin homework he had left to do without the distraction of Ronan’s presence.

 At the end of his shift, he thanked Boyd for his employment, collected his last paycheck, and biked to St. Agnes. He chained his bicycle to the post outside his door and made his way up. In the bathroom, Adam rubbed at his hands to get rid of the grease stains until they were red and raw. He opened the medicine cabinet behind the mirror and pulled out the familiar container labeled _manibus_ which never seemed to run out _._ A small smile played at his lips as he massaged the balm into his worn hands.

 He moved to sit at his desk and got to work translating Latin sentences into English. Adam loved Latin and excelled at it, but when it came to verbs and conjugations, he would much rather do anything else. Ronan, on the other hand, the masochist he was, loved conjugating verbs. Adam resolved to ask for his help on a few problems when he arrived. Right on cue, a sharp knock sounded at the door and before Adam could call out, “The door’s open,” Ronan was pushing through the door and rushing to the bathroom, his back – the tattoos peeking out from under his shirt – the only things visible to Adam.

 “I’ve had to take the biggest piss since I left the Barns,” he called as he shut the bathroom door closed.

 Adam chuckled to himself before saying, “What have I told you about using the bathroom before leaving the house?” A grumble, which sounded suspiciously like “whatever, _Mom_ ,” came from behind the door and Adam laughed, turning back to his work.  He scratched away at the paper as the toilet flushed and Ronan came bounding out of the bathroom soon after.

 “Hey, do you think you can help me out with some of these translations?” Adam asked without looking from his work to look at Ronan. He had only a few questions left and he knew that if he looked at Ronan now his homework would never get finished.

 Ronan made his way over to Adam at the desk. Adam could feel Ronan at his back and forced himself to concentrate. Only a few more translations and he was free to look at Ronan for as long as he wanted. A small shiver ran down his spine at the thought. He was allowed to look at Ronan when he wanted and for as long as he wanted and Ronan even encouraged it.

 “What do you need from the _Latine dominus_?” 

Adam rolled his eyes and responded, “I’m going to pretend you didn’t just call yourself the ‘Latin Master.’” He explained to Ronan where his confusion was and of course Ronan helped him through it as he usually did.

Ronan laid his chin on Adam’s shoulder and stretched his arm over Adam’s notebook to point out where each word should be placed. Adam controlled the shiver that threatened to roll through his body. 

“Thanks. I owe you one,” Adam said as he packed up his books when they were done. Ronan pushed back from the desk and went to stand against the wall.

“You don’t owe me anything, Adam.” And since he knew Adam wouldn’t have that, he added, “But you could start calling me _Latine regem_ in exchange for helping you with your homework.”  Adam could hear the smirk in Ronan’s voice and rolled his eyes again though the sides of his mouth tipped upwards.

“Oh, so now you’re the _king_ of – ” But the words didn’t make it out of Adam’s mouth. Because at that moment he decided that, with his finals over, shifts over, and all school work out of his mind, he could finally focus on what he really wanted to focus on and turned towards Ronan. He was leaning against the wall, strong, muscled arms crossed over his chest and his legs crossed at the ankles. He looked as savagely handsome as Adam had remembered him to be, but something was different about Ronan. 

Ronan had gotten a nose piercing.

The small, gold hoop caught on the few remaining rays of sunlight coming from the window and glistened against Ronan’s dark skin. Adam was at a loss for words.

The smirk on Ronan's lips grew under the weight of Adam's stare.

"Take a picture Parrish. It lasts longer."

All Adam could choke out was the obvious. "You have a nose ring." Ronan faltered at that, his confidence evaporating.

"Shit. I forgot about that." He pushed off the wall and turned his gaze to his wrist where he started fiddling with the leather straps there. "Yeah. It's whatever, it's nothing. I just thought what the hell, might as well complete the look, scare the old ladies at church a bit more. Fuck. I don't know. I'm thinking of taking it out..."

Suddenly, Adam found himself standing right in front of Ronan. He brought his hand up to cup Ronan's jaw. He slowly moved his hand up to run a finger over the ridge of Ronan's nose coming close to but not touching the piercing.

He moved his eyes up to look into the other boy's but Ronan's gaze was locked onto Adam's lips. 

"No." Ronan's eyes snapped up to meet Adam's. Adam blushed at the force in his own voice. "I just mean...you should keep it in. I like it."

He gravitated even closer to Ronan, his attention back on the piercing. In a low voice he said, "I  _really_  like it."

That savage grin of Ronan’s, so familiar to Adam now, returned to his face. “Shit, Parrish. If I had known you’d react like this I would’ve gotten my nose pierced a long time ago.”

Adam punched Ronan’s shoulder and laughed, “Shut up, asshole, and kiss me.”

Adam could not think of a better way to spend his summer than like this with Ronan. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed thinking it up! I just love the relationship between these two so much. <3


End file.
